HARRY Y LOS ANIMAGOS EXTRAÑOS
by gotica
Summary: CORRA TODO EL MUNDOO! algo ha pasado y todo el mundo parece ser un animago pero... ¿ en que se han transformado! Cho chang ..UNA BABOSA?’ D Oooops
1. CAPITULO 1: Encuentro cercano del 3 tipo

**HARRY Y LOS ANIMAGOS EXTRAÑOS******

**                                                                             -por Gotica -**

Summary: CORRA TODO EL MUNDOO!!! algo ha pasado y todo el mundo parece ser un animago pero... ¿ en que se han transformado?!! Cho chang ..UNA BABOSA??' D Oooops

 Capitulo I : Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo

                                                                                                  

Era una mañana tipica en la casa de los Dursley, Harry estaba afuera a la sombra de un

rbol mientras dudley tenia una de sus berrinches matutinos ;

-QUIERO EL PELUCHE DE BARNEYYY!!!! – gritaba furioso dudley.

-Pero mi conejito de felpa, mi alcachofita gigante! ese peluche .. es ..tan. lo que quiero decir ..

-y? -dijo dudley furioso- No me inportaaa! quiero a barney el dinosauriooooo!!!!

-Pero es para guaguas!- le grito el tio Vernon

-para guaguas? snrof entonces quiero a los TELETUBIES!!!-chill

Y asi siguio la pelea sin sentido x el muñeco de barney y los teletubies luego vino bob

el constructor, Plaza sesamo, jay Jay el avioncito, connie la vaquita, etc.... pero

vayamos con nuestra estrella....

Harry estaba dormitando bajo un arbol cuando..

-Ay!!! –grito harry sobresaltado, algo le habia caido en la cabeza

lo observo durante un momento tratando de comprender que era esa cosa..

-que es? se pregunto harry- parecee un especie de gelatina... – harry toco esa cosa viscosa que sostenia en las manos...

-jijijijij jajajaj ay harry para jjjaja

Harry muy sorprendido tiro la cosa viscosa al suelo

-auch... no era para que me soltaras asi ¬¬

-quie....- habias estado apunto de preguntar quien eres, pero se paro a pensar y dijo- QUE eres?

-oh si claro supuse que con este aspecto no me reconocerias

..... harry seguia sin entender

-Vamos soy yo! CHO!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????? CHO?? NO PUEDE SER!! QUE TE PASO??? AAAAHHHH!!

-n_n nada –dijo cho- soy una Animago

-pero.. porque eres una gelatina?

-no es gelatina harry es BABOSA

-basbbsbsbs – dijo harry trabandose

-no,no, repite conmigo BA-BO-SA ves que simple es? n_n

Harry casi se desmaya estaba apunto de salir de ahi cuando ...

.-O.O  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – grito harry

Una escena muy rara habia ante el, harry, si no hubiera estado paralizado y balbuceando cosas intendibles y temblandole las piernas como gelatina a

demas de que no se habia dado cuenta de que casi pisa a la babosa Cho.... hubiera pensado en lo que pensarian de esas criaturas los dursley si se llegaran

a asomar por la ventana pero como aun se oian los berrinches de dudley era poco problable...

-Porque justo en ese momento habia aparecidoooo.....

-UN ESCREGUTO DE COLA EXPLOSIVA!! – grito harry

-no no, muchacho estas ciego? –digo el escreguto (si el escreguto)- Soy un escrguto de cola achicharrada con una aspiradora en el estomago y una aguja

de coser n_n

-harry quedo boquiabierto y tanto rato se quedo asi que empezo a babear y mojar su sweter hasta que el escrguto que se habia quedado miando a harry

extrañado por la baboseidad (xD) de su boca, le dijo:

-Harry no me reconoces?- dijo- no claro que no... yo soy un animago!

-Ay no otro mas -penso harry

-A que no adivinas quien soy!

-harry penso a preguntarse quien querria transformarse en un escreguto de cola achicharrada con una aspiradora en el estomago y una aguja de coser...

quien podia ser... de repente los ojos de harry se volvieron mas grandes...

-no...no.. no puedes ser...

-si ya adivinaste, sabia que lo harias por el animal en que me converti.

-Entonces eres...LA RANA RENE???me das  una autografo??

-AY NO HARRY NO SEAS IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!

-que? no eres la rana rene?

-¬¬ no...... .-__- soy yo  HAGRID n_n!!!

-HAGRID???tu?? esta vez se tambaleo y casi cae al suelo si no fuera por que

miró al cielo y vio una sombra que se acercaba...

-Ahora que?- pens

La forma se acercaba.... mas...mas....mas...un poco mas... otro poco.... un cm mas.... uno

mas... otro .. otro y otro.. hasta que estuvo sufucuentemete cerca  par que harry lo viera

Harry asombrado se tapo la boca, era.. era...

************************

intriga total @@

Espero que les haya gustado .es mi primer fic en FF.net asi que espero que este bien.

Como siempre ya sabran que los personajes pertenecen a j.k rowling y bla bla bla....

y una ultima cosa u_u  si su corazón se ablandara de compasion ...o su estomago se retuerza de risa D

me dejaria usted un Review?? ;_; shi??

Gotica 


	2. CAPITULO 2: La Horrible Verdad

Capitulo II :  La Horrible Verdad 

Ay, no puede ser – harry estaba atónito, acababa de darse cuenta de lo que se acercaba 

-Es un Avion 

- no, es un cohete

- no, es superman

- No, ES UN PELICANOO!! Cuidado Harry!!!!

Auxilio!! Ayuda!! wooow abran paso Pelicano en precticaaaaaaaaaa O.O!!!!- Asi era un pelicano iba cayendo en picada hacia harry...

AAAAHHhhh- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir harry antes de que el Pelicano "Aterrizara"fuertemente sobre él dandole un gran golpe justo .... donde mas le duele

 (N/a: no se preocupen aun va a poder tener hijitos D)

ups, lo siento harry no fue mi intencion n_nU – dijo el pelicano

¿quien eres tu? – pregunto cho (creyeron que era harry? pues como se les ocurre?? harry estaba muy ocupado tirado en el suelo viendo estrellitas y retorciendose por el dolor.. por lo q no tenia tiempo de preguntas tontas )

Soy yop, Draco malfoy – dijo el pelicano

Oye Harry estas bien?.- pregunto Hagrid..

harry lo miro con una expresion de "aun lo preguntas?"  y luego dijo:

- Oh si, claro estoy perfectamente bien, el hecho de que un Pelicano obeso me haya caido en mis.... "partes privadas" ... no me afecto en lo absoluto.- dijo con ironía

-Que gusto me da que estes bien harry, por un momento pense que te habias lastimado- dijo hagrid

Harry no aguanto mas y se desplomo inconsiente en el suelo.. pero tuvo la mala suerte de que donde cayó sentado, habia pasado recientemente un perro y habia dejado su "regalito" para Harry, sin mencionar que al caerse se rompio un brazo una pierna, el tobillo de la otra pierna, ademas de unas cuantas costillas,se quebró una uña, se ensució el pelo, le quedaron muchos moretones, se rasmilló y se clavó una espina.

¿crees que estará bien?- pregunto cho

Ah, no te preocupes, no es nada solo se cayó- respondio hagrid- en un momento estará bien.

Cuando harry despertó estaba en la enfermería del colegio

Pero..q..q.q...q??'- balbuceó harry- ¿donde estoy? bueno estoy en la enfermeria del colegio lo se... pero ... ¡¡¡¿COMO DIABLOS LLEGUE AQUI?!!!

Ah Harry estas despierto – dijo una voz, era Madam Pompa

que bien- se dijo harry parece que despues de todo habia sido un sueño, cho no era una babosa ni Hagrid un no se que y malfoy un pelicano...  Pero harry no podia ver la horrible verdad... yo creo que es porque estaba sin anteojos O-O.

Bueno al harry darse cuenta de esto se puso los anteojos y miró a Madam Pompa

AAAAHhhh- Volvio a gritar como por milesima vez en esta historia...

Lo que veia no era una humana sino un Hipopotamo pasado de peso! lucia una bata blanca extremadamente ancha y unos lentes que se le veian ridiculos!

Harry has dormido por 3 semanas!- le dijo el hipopotamo – pero aun asi no te has recuperado de tus lesiones ...

Harry no necesito que se lo dijeran. se sentia horriblemente mal, le dolia todo sentia como si se hubiera sentado sobre un regalito de perro, se hubiera roto un brazo una pierna, el tobillo de la otra pierna, ademas de unas cuantas costillas,  una uña, ensusciado el pelo, y hecho muchos moretones, y haberse rasmilladp y clavado una espina.

y como mas tarde harry supo, eso era exactamente lo que le habia pasado.

* * *

Disculpen que sea tan cortito pero esque he estado corta de inspiracion...

supongo que es porque me faltan los preciados r/r... sin ellos este fic no vivirá mucho tiempo... Adios mundo cruel...

Pero aun hay uan posibilidad de que el show continue!! y ustedes ya saben cual es!!

n_n esperare ....

GOTICA


	3. CAPITULO 3: Oh no!

Capitulo 3: ¡ Oh no!  
  
Harry! –  
  
Oh no... no... – dijo harry  
  
Harry, no te alarmes o sea, ya se que me debo ver raro pero....- balbuceo  
  
Harry abrio los ojos y miro.... (n/a ¿en serio?)  
  
Ahi, al lado de el había nada mas pero nada menos que...  
  
Rata? – dijo harry  
  
No, R-O-N , sie me converti en rata q tanto..- dijo ron  
  
huele a queso?- pregunto harry  
  
son mis pies ...¬¬ - dijo la rata ron- esque soy una rata pies grandes y apestosos.  
  
ahhh.... – dijo harry  
  
ya ven vamos que me muero de hambre.- dijo la rata.. digo Ron  
  
bajaron por la escalera mecanica para que ron descansara sus pies.  
  
pero resulto que la escalera se quedo atorada y empezo a sonar la alarma de qeu habia una bomba en el colegio y que todo el mundo devia evacuar rapidamente  
  
Oh no!- dijo harry  
  
Asi que salieron al exterior y cuando quedaban unos pocos segundos para que la bomba estallara ron se quedo atrapado en la puerta porque sus pies no le cabian  
  
Ayyy, harry ayuyame!!- dijo ron  
  
q te ayuye? pero si no soy panadero – exclamo harry  
  
¬¬ tonto...$#(/&I&%#=).. SACAME DE AQUIII!!  
  
nah... no, me romperia una uña.. y tu no quieres eso verdad? no quieres que se arruine mi perfecto esmalte y ademas mis perfectas uñas verdad que no? – le dijo harry muy preocupado (n/a xD)  
  
Ah, no porsupuesto que no, el hecho de que el colegio va a explotar y yo, tu mejor amigo este aqui atrapado no es justificacion para unas uñas maltratadas- dijo ironicamente ron  
  
-¡ Sabia que tu me entenderias!- dijo harry – Adios!  
  
-OxO nu espera no me dejeeess!! harry? HARRRYYY!!!!  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
..................................  
  
......................  
  
..........................  
  
................................  
  
..................................  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ron: Auchis...  
  
harry: Salud n_n!  
  
ron: ¬¬.... x_X  
  
Ron, ron estas bien?- pregunto harry  
  
Oh si.. solo un poco chamuscadito...¬¬ - tono ironico otra vez  
  
ah que bien porque voy a ir con cho a hogsmeade a investigar qeu pasa, te veo luego Chiao!- dijo harry con una enooooorme sonrisa de lado a lado.  
  
De pronto harry exclamo:  
  
OH NO!!!  
  
q?- dijo cho  
  
Oh no!!!! . volvio a decir harry  
  
Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! Oh no!!!! o.o oh no!!! – dijo harry.  
  
o.o pero que te pasa estas dislexico? er.. no? – dijo cho  
  
oh no... – dijo harry  
  
Ah, no estas dislexico?- pregunto cho  
  
oh no!!- dijo harry  
  
si ya te oi.. entonces.. Te comiste una pildora hace eco?  
  
Oh no!  
  
tampoco? er.. entonces.. Ay!! harry... er harry..?  
  
oh no...  
  
si, si pero... podrias moverte me pisas la parte inferior de mi cuerpo...harry?  
  
oh no...  
  
no me voy a poder reproducir si quedo como sopaipilla HARRY!!!  
  
Oh, No!!  
  
Oh no!!- dijo cho  
  
exaaaacto.- dijo harry y se movio un poco dejando de pisar a cho.  
  
Mira harry mira!!!- dijo cho  
  
Es.. es.. UNA VACA? – pregunto cho  
  
tendra el sindrome de la vaca loca – dijo harry y luego exclamo: OH no!!  
  
Muuuuuuu!!! – ahi venia la vaca welando, welando  
  
welando?- pregunto harry- mas bien parece estar cayeeeendoo!! AAAHHH!  
  
entonces el cielo se oscurecio, todo quedo en silencio, harry y cho vieron como la inmensa oscuridad oscuramente oscurisimamente oscura los envolvia....  
  
Justo cuando el trasero de esta inmensa VACA estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, llegaron hagrid, ron, draco, madam pompa, y curiosamente muchas mas variedades de animales extraños como una lechuza con una barba blanca y muy larga, una serpiente con pelo grasiento y fumando un cigarrillo, etc.... bueno tantos fueron, pero tantos fueron que ya no cabian en la escena estaban mas apetujados que sardinas enlatadas!  
  
Y en cuanto a la vaca por alguna extraña razon caia en camara lenta ya se imaginaran... despues de eso todo paso muuuuuuy rapido..  
  
Primero sin razon alguna aparecio un pollo gigante llamado OvOmatic que andaba en sus cueros o en sus pelos o.. como quieran entonces se puso debajo de la vaca aplastando a todo el mundo y detuvo a la vaca y la agarro de sus ubres gigantes y la empezo a dar vueltas y vueltas y la lanzo al espacio y asi nacio la via lactea.. pero esa es otra historia lo que quiero decir esque todos nuestros personajes estaban ahora aplastados debajo del pollo gigante, me entoenden?? apalastados algunos por la pechugga de pollo!!! imaginense!! cuando vayan al supermercado y compren pechuga,pierna o que se yo de pollo, piensen en esto! como seria estar aplastado debajo de ELLA!! (n/a seguro q sabe rico ^O^) bueno ya que se hicieron una idea... y la autora hizo un comentario tonto... sigamos..  
  
El ovo matic se levantó y aleteo y aleteo y una botella de Clorox con un poquito de chocolate con harina y con tomate les hecho a nuestros personajes y hubo un resplandor cegador y todos nuestros personajes transformados se conviertieron denuevo en humanos normales  
  
-Que paso?- dijeron todos -nose – respondieron todos - Ovomatic nos salvo – dijeron todos -Gracias Ovomatic! – dijeron todos  
  
Asi que OvOmatic se fue dando saltitos hasta que se perdio de vista..  
  
-Con que no venga el ataque de los pollos gigantes ahora....- dijo ron - Oye donde esta harry?- pregunto hermione -Aqui! – dijo harry y luego agregó- Oh no!!!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HARRYYY!!!! AUXILIO!!! PERVERTIDO DE BRUJITAS INOCENTES COMO YO Y.... O.O ORALE HARRY! YA VEO PORQUE ERES TAN FAMOSO CON LAS MUJERES ¬u¬... AH PERO QUE DIGO!! AUXILIO!!! (se va corriendo)  
  
esa esta loka lo tengo claro...- dijo ron- pero porque decias tanto Oh NO???!!  
  
esq...es....esq....- balbuceo harry...  
  
..........  
  
................. ......... .. .......................  
  
..................  
  
..................  
  
..............  
  
ya pues harry no denuevo con el asunto de los puntitos...- dijo ron  
  
esque...  
  
se mwrve werrolvidowevr ponerwerwrme calzoncillosrip vruoqbv  
  
Que que??- pregunto ron- no te oigo  
  
qeiyqowrvb ybv poewnrkwejhggme calzoeoiryeuvyebncillos ... O//O  
  
que? harry habla claro si? – alego ron impaciente  
  
QUE SE ME OLVIDO PONERME CALZONCILLOS Y PANTALONES!!!!!! O//O  
  
entonces ron miro para "abajo" ..  
  
Orale amigo si que vas bien equipado no?- rio ron  
  
¬.¬ callate si?- dijo harry  
  
o que?-  
  
o te convierto en... en. ¬u¬....  
  
oie harry... no me mires asi... harry? si era en broma...  
  
¬u¬  
  
AHHHH AUXILIO!!! (sale corriendo)  
  
VEN ACA!! SERIAS UN LINDO ELEFANTITO ROSA!!! ¬u¬!!! (sale de escena)  
  
Aparece la autora:  
  
Como ven.. aqui termina nuestra historia la de, ejem.. musica por favor... No No no quiero toreador cuando hace calor.. quiero esa de romeo y julieta . si si esa.. bien.. Como decia He aqui el fin de esta loka aventura de la cual nunca supieron porque el mundo se habia vuelto animal.. para eso estoy yo para contarles lo que en verdad ocurrio.... Resulta que este doctor loco que esta en frente mio apuntandome con un arma TERMINATOR 3000 ultimo modelo con ultra propulsores de no-se-que y rayo laser para molestar en el cine, y bombas atomicas,y un monton de tonteras mas... esperen... "este doctor loco que esta en frente mio apuntandome con un arma TERMINATOR 3000 ultimo modelo con ultra propulsores de no-se-que y rayo laser para molestar en el cine, y bombas atomicas,y un monton de tonteras mas"???? OvO!!!! AAAAHH DOCTORSITO LINDO SI IO LO QIERO TANTO! ni esh un lindo doctorcito a q si?! abubuauauuauabauah si? n_nU nu me mire asii si usted nunc ame dispararia cier.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Estamos teniendo problemas tecnicos en a transmision un viejo loco  
persigue a nuestra escritora por todo el escenario apuntandole con un  
TERMINATOR 3000 (comprenlo en las mejores tiendas del pais) asi que  
pedimos su comprension  
  
Atte La administracion *  
  
-fin de la transmision-  
  
n_n veo que ya no voy a tener mas tiempo para continuarlo asi que creo que termina aqui talvez si siento inspiracion divina haga otros ... pero ya he llegado al final...  
  
Asi que muchas gracias por sus reviews a los que me dejaron:  
  
Sara-Ginny : Muchas gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo... y ya hare otros fics pero ahora tengo que estudiar...  
  
Artemis_mirror: Mi amiguis graxias por leer mi fic, y graxias x tu amistad  
  
Silvy_lokis: graxias veo que estas tan loca como yo para leer esto y que te guste xD gracias x tu Review  
  
Paula Moonlight: Muchas gracias a ti tambien por dejar ese review quw me hizo seguir con el capitulo 2....  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y RECUERDEN QUE SER LOKA NO ES MALO, SE DIFERENTE NO ES MALO, Y MIENTRAS MAS ORIGINAL SEAMOS MEJOR!  
  
Aqui les dejo unos links...  
  
www.neonhaze.tk : mi pagina.. lo que me gustaria es que dibujaran en mi oekaki  
  
: un foro de una amiga nuevito.. es algo nuevo en colores rojo y negro. se necesitan mas users!  
  
eso.... gracias denuevo! 


End file.
